


Salty Sweet

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Man Trap, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Based on the episode "The Man Trap." Instead of encountering the salt monster as a handsome man, Uhura sees the shapeshifter as Helen Noel, the attractive doctor from "Dagger of the Mind."





	Salty Sweet

Uhura walked through the empty halls of the Enterprise glumly. With Captain Kirk occupied on M-113 and Mr. Spock looking so bored in the captain’s chair, she’d expected her banter to at least slightly excite the Vulcan. 

But the Commander had been sour, dismissing the gesture as if her doe eyes and busomy figure didn’t make him lucky to receive such flirtation.

Uhura was disappointed by his apathy and bored by her long day of subroutines. Rubbing her eyes, she envisioned the hot bath in her quarters that would rid the monotony of communications controls from her brain. 

As the lieutenant rounded a corner hanging her head, she noticed a pair of slim legs in dark panty hose peeking out from black go-go boots and looked up, startled.

A short, slender young woman in the blue miniskirt uniform leaned against the wall with a hand on her round hip, staring at Uhura in awe. 

Uhura drew in her breath at the sight of the girl’s striking beauty. 

“Doctor Helen Noel, Lieutenant,” she said, smiling so that her cheeks dimpled. 

“Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. Nice to meet you, Doctor,” Uhura grumbled. 

“Oh no, Nyota, could you call me Helen instead? And can I ask--what are you doing out and about after your shift?” she teased in a breathy alto.

Uhura shrugged and ran a hand along her collar. “Well, today was a busy day, and I’m just walking back to my quarters for a bath and some sleep.” She paused to give the woman’s brown ringlets and hourglass figure a hungry stare. She leaned in and spoke in a quieter voice. 

“And honestly, just between us two girls, Commander Spock was really irritating me today.”

“Oh really?”

“Completely. I was bored and tried to start a conversation with him, and he talked down to me like I was an annoying child! I asked him as a joke why he was more focused on my job than on my looks, and he didn’t seem to understand a thing,” she complained. “I think if his future wife walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth he’d tell her to get back to her station.”

“Well,” began the doctor, sauntering closer to Uhura, “I have no idea how Spock would be able to ignore you. If I were on the bridge, I know I wouldn’t be able to take my eyes off you,” she ventured.

Uhura raised her eyebrows and ran her hand along her hip excitedly.

“Are you Dr. McCoy doesn’t cut it for eye candy?” she mused.

“I’m not the type of girl to be interested in men like that. And I know you aren’t either.”

Noel glided her hands up Uhura’s shoulders and looped them gently around her neck. 

“How does your mind wander, Nyota? What kind of daydreams distract you when you’re stuck behind the captain’s chair surrounded by buttons and monitors, hm?”

“I don’t know Doctor…I mean Helen.”

Noel’s pointy breasts rose as she breathed in deeply. 

“I know what you want, believe me. You don’t want another tweedy science officer asking you out in the rec room. You’re tired of the stares you get from gawky men waiting to get on the turbolift. And you really have no interest in the sweaty men from security who look a foot taller than you. At the end of the day, you want a an adorable little woman all to yourself, don’t you?”

“Ah, ah I…” stumbled Uhura as she found her hands fingering Noel’s curvy waist. 

“I understand, honey. And of all the women on board, I want nobody else but you.”

Noel looked longingly into Uhura’s onyx eyes, leaned in, and locked lips. 

Uhura closed her eyes and grasped onto the small of Noel’s back, imagining how it would feel: to lie next to Noel after a day of work, to feel her smooth, fair skin, to undo her pinned brown curls and run her hand through her hair, to explore the little places that would make Noel squeal and curl her toes…

‘Noel’ smelled salt and slowly raised her hands towards Uhura’s face.

The door to Lieutenant Sulu’s quarters suddenly swooshed open. Sulu walked out, smirking at Yeoman Rand, but the two stopped mid-step at the sight of Noel reaching to drain the salt from an oblivious Uhura. The two women froze in embarrassment. Noel let go of the nape of Uhura’s neck and dashed off away from the three. 

Uhura glared at Sulu and stomped towards her quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I welcome any constructive criticism.


End file.
